1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having stable and reliable performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional heat dissipation devices dissipate heat generated from electronic components of electronic devices. The heat dissipation device includes a base plate, a fin group, and a fan. A bottom end of the fin group is mounted on a top of the base plate. The fan is mounted on a central portion of a lateral side of the fin group. A top end of the fin group thermally contacts a top cover of the electronic device. The base plate thermally contacts the electronic components to absorb heat generating from the electronic components and transfers heat to the fin group. Cool airflow generated by the fan flows through the fin group to cool it. However, the cool airflow mostly flows through a central portion of the fin group, so the top end and the bottom end of the fin group are prone to overheat. The top end transfers heat thereof to the top cover of the electronic device. Thus, users will feel uncomfortable or be scalded when they touched the top cover. If a plurality of through holes are defined in a shell of the fan to guide part of airflow generated by the fan directly cooling the top and bottom ends of the fin group, the electronic components may be overheat due to the guided airflow can not full exchanged heat with whole of the fin group.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device to overcome the above described shortcomings.